Teased With Innocence
by WittyWriter14
Summary: Chuck Bass and Natalie Archibald. Natalie Archibald and Chuck Bass. What makes them so... hot. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE A CHAIR FAN. ChuckxOC
1. 1

_She'd_ been the reason he started wearing suits and ties after high school. Because he simply adored the way they hung so loosely on her petite frame and the way her blonde hair spilled out over the finely pressed collar. He reveled in the way she squirmed when his ties were wrapped around her delicate wrists. Hissing when he pressed his lips to the patch of skin below her navel that was revealed to him when her back arched off the bed. The innocence in her movement only served to turn him on furthermore. He would thrust into her with abandon, waiting until he felt her toes against the back of his thigh. He would fuck her until she came with his name on her lips.

No matter how many times he fucked her though, the innocence was still there. That look in her eye, the way her body moved beneath his. That look was something that sparked fry inside of him. He'd destroyed much more innocent creatures than her and yet it was she who seemed to be breaking him. He would visit Nathaniel on the intent of lighting up and enjoying a game of pool later on, only to see her waking through the house. He couldn't blame it all on her though. He usually visited in the morning, knowing that she always slept in those shorts that showed off her leg just so. She would walk downstairs for breakfast and his eyes would devour the sight. She teased him _innocence_! He hadn't thought it to be possible.

She was sweet.

She was delicious.

She was _his _addiciton.

She wasn't Nathaniel's little sister when she moaned his name and came apart underneath him.

She was Natalie Archibald. Innocent temptress. He liked it that way.

She was his.


	2. 2

"You are such a little creep!" She screamed at him, tossing her glass at him. He ducks swiftly before straightening his jacket and glaring at her.

"And you're just little."

"I am not. I'm petite." She argues. Natalie has been protesting to the fact that she is small for the past eight and a half minutes. It's beginning to irritate Chuck on how she has a reply to every snarky, witty remark he says to her. His eyes roll as he leans against the door.

"Petite; _short_ and having a small, trim figure." He says and this time she crosses her arms.

"Take it back! I am not short. I'm just not an Amazon like Serena or a nugget like Erik!" Her bros come together and it's too adorable for him to not chuckle. She frowns and walks up to him with her hands clasped around her hips. "And just what is so funny?" She demands.

"You. If I said the carpet was red and not burgundy, you would argue." He smirkss at her and she let out an irritated noise that's a mix of 'ugh' and 'Idiot'.

"I would not!" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"You're arguing about whether or not you would argue with me? Real sophisticated, Tali!" Chuck wraps his arms around her waist only to have her struggle uselessly in his hold. "Mmm, I love it when you squirm." She slaps him and he slaps her back, not hard enough to sting but hard enough to make sure she understands he doesn't do the whole 1950s slapping, resistance romance thing.

"Basstard!" She says as she pushes away from him.

"Why are you so upset that I called you little? Typically, that's what most girls thrive to hear!" She's silent and glaring as she purses her lips together.

"Being li-_,_er, _petite,_ has it's advantages. For instance, easy lifting..." He picks her up the waist and hoists her onto the pool table.

"C'mon, Tali. Everyone knows big things come in small packages. Or small dresses..."His hand drifts to the inside of her thigh and she looks down to see and _**feel**_ him push her underwear aside and plunge two talented fingers inside of her.

She begins to think being small isn't so bad and that having Chuck finger her on the pool table is an advantage to wearing dresses to school. He moves his fingers in out of her, playing with her until he can tell she needs it. He presses a bruising kiss on her lips befores he presses his thumb down on her clit -hard- and rubs small circles on it before he pulls away to see the way her eye roll back and her heels dangling off her feet as she curls her toes.

"Mmm, big, strong man fucks the innocent little girl. Kinky." He looks at her for a moment before speaking.

"Define big." He commands.


	3. 3

It's not until after Natalie's eighteenth birthday that she and Chuck decide to give dating a try. He says he refuses to be mushy, gushy in public and she refuses to ever hear him say the words '_mushy, gushy'_ again. After her flings with Carter and Dan for the past few years, she can only go up from there.

It's a month into the relationship when he discovers that she's branded her body without telling him. It's a tattoo of _ 'viere, ridere, amara'._ He's confused at first an his mind travels back to the Italian lessons his father had paid before when he was eight. His fingers trace over it as she sleeps. When she awoke the next morning she was on her stomach and he had his laptop in front of him. "Working, already?" She asks curiously. Natalie moves to turn over but his large hand on her shoulder keeps in her place as he looks along the side of her ribcage.

"Live, laugh, love. You got three words branded into your skin and all the say is that? If you're gonna get marked at least do it in the appropriate way." He leans over and bites down on her shoulder and she cries out and slaps and waves her arms until he rolls off of her.

"What the hell was that for?" Natalie asked as she massages the spot he bit onto.

"Don't mark yourself unless it's by me. Not that it isn't tasteful but perhaps I can show you how I leave **my** mark."

"Ugh, go back to bed. It's only seven" This is the first and last time that Chuck is ever refused 'Wake Up Sex'. The next morning he pushes into her so suddenly that she instantly snaps awake. After he fucks her and leaves her wanting more, he rolls over onto his side and replys with

"Go back to bed..It's only sex."

m


	4. 4

When Chuck cheats on Natalie with Poppy Lifton, she's livid. She cries and yells at him and throws her tiny fists at his chest before turning to leave.

"Natalie!" He yelled, pulling on her arm and effectively stopping her from leaving. The tears in her eyes are because of him and he knows it. The foreign model had been so enticing and alluring and... he was Chuck Bass. It was expected of him. Blair had forgiven him time and time again for things much worse than this. Why couldn't Natalie?

"I trusted you! You knew how I scared Iwas that you would do this. But, you said 'Oh, no! You're the only one for me, Natalie!', 'I'd never do that to you, Natalie', 'You're perfect, Natalie'!" She screams at him through sobs.

"I hate you!" She spat at him and his soft expression turned deadly and he pulls her petite frame against him. The tears are still running down her face and she winces at his tight grip on her arm. "Chuck, you're hurting me!" Natalie tried to reason with him, but he only smirks.

"You hurt me!"

"You cheated on me with that _thing_. You hurt _me_! Do you know what's it like having to find out that you're boyfriend slept with Poppy Lifton in front of everyone? Having to find out at a party that you threw for him? Everyone warned me but I was stupid and I said no, they're just trying to protect me from nothing. God, how cliché was I? Now, let go of my arms!" The blonde cried. He listened to her and then his twisted mind realizes she didn't say a n y t h i n g about her back, perfectly plump bottom, or her elegant swan neck. He walks forward until she is pinned against the back of the couch, one arm on each side of her.

"Stop it." She whispered. He's making this harder and harder and her heart is shattering as they continue this little game.

"Stop what?" He asked as he let his left index finger slip into the waist band of her skirt, tracing the top of her panties. She shoves his hand away.

"Stop it! You can't sleep with someone else and expect to fall back into your bed the next minute." She exclaims.

"You didn't let me answer your question!" He says, keeping her pinned against the couch. "I know exactly how it feels to find out the person you're seeing slept with someone else. Let's see there was Carter, Dan, and oh, let's not forget Scott! Two brothers in one year. Congratulations!" He murmurs,

"Yeah. But, the difference is that we weren't seeing each other then. Another one is that you were sleeping with other people too. What? It's okay for you but not me?"

"Precisely!" He kisses her and for a moment he feels her kiss. He can't remember why he slept with Poppy right now and can't imagine ever making this beautiful creature cry ever again. She arches into his touch and lets herself melt into him. He pushes the jacket off her arms and runs his hands up and down her bare arms. He lifts her up, perching her on top of the couch. "I love you." She muttered and he pulled his lips away from her soft, creamy flesh. She swallowed hard, her bottom lip trembling when she's met with silence. She looks down at the floor and fresh tears replace the dried ones on her cheeks. He stalks back over to her and pulls her lips to his, wrapping her legs around his waist and plunging his hard cock inside of her.

"Say. It. Again." Punctuating each of his words with hard, thrust. She whimpers at the force, hair falling out its ponytail as she leans back slightly. She tells him she loves him as takes her, she tells him he loves her when they wash off, she tells him she loves him even if he doesn't love himself, even if he can't love her back. He tells her she shouldn't love, tells her he doesn't love himself, tells her that he loves everything about her. He tells her that he loves her.

She tells him that she wants to hear him say it when her legs aren't thrown over his shoulder.

He tells her he loves her _after_ he wakes her up with a quickie.


	5. 5

Chuck Bass doesn't make love. He doesn't caress every patch of skin that becomes available to him or stroke the contours of his partner's face during a quiet moment in bed. Chuck Bass isn't ignorant to the fact that there _is_ a first time for everything and this time is no different. When Chuck cheats on her a second time -technically it wasn't cheating since he thought the short, blonde actually was her-, she actually leaves and says they're finished. Naturally, he refuses to accept this excited statement. It's not until the next week he notices that she's left something behind. It's a small, light blue notebook and he gently nudges it off the coffee table by accident. He picks it up and begins to read the last entry.

_So, Chuck has managed to out-sleaze himself again. First, it was Poppy, someone we both knew. This time, however, he's taken it upon himself to be more careful. He slept with some neither of us knew and thought that I wouldn't be at the club where they were having Nate's birthday. I caught a glimpse of the girl before I left. She was only a few inches taller and had a fake coat of blond hair surrounding her black roots. Cheap. The dress she wore, knock off. I suppose my inexperience is to blame. Perhaps, the fake, cheap, knock off wearing was better in bed. Perhaps, he's tired of me. All the girls he's been with were much more experienced. Aside from Blair, but even she knew the basics. I hadn't even , you know, before __he__ taught the joys of it to me. Well, he's about to find out that I'm not taking this anymore. He's home._

The entry ends and the neat calligraphy trails off into a swirl and he sets the journal down before taking a short sip of his scotch. He finds himself disgusted with how cheesy he feels right now. He can't stand the way he feels so stupid for thinking that tramp could ever be Natalie and for ever making Natalie doubt his feelings for her. He'd promised himself that this would be different than his relationship with Blair. No lies and cheating. Just them. He couldn't even manage something as simple as that.

Natalie has resorted to staying at her old apartment, intended to be for summer breaks but moving in with Chuck has kind of delayed that action until now. When she sees a black limousine pull up, she stands and can just barely see the outline of the lying, cheater who destroyed her ability to trust. Not even a minute after he steps out and the limo drives off, she storms inside the house locking the door behind her.

"Natalie, open the door."

"Nope, I don't think I will."

"Tali, just let me ex-"

"No! Leave me alone!" He can hear the desperation in her voice but it doesn't stop him from trying to beat the door down with his legs, arms, his shoulders. The top of the door opens slightly and it takes one last hard kick for it to swing forward. She's not there anymore and he looks up and he sees her at the top of the staircase.

"I should have known you wouldn't listen."

"You should have known I'd come to get you."

"I should have stayed with my aunt in Paris."

He chuckles before reaching into the his suit and pulling out her journal. Her composure is unsteady for a moment and he thinks he may able to get through to her.

"Did you-" HE nods before she finishes the question and from he can see her cheeks tinting a soft scarlet. "Why did you do that?"

"You left it at my apartment." He says shortly as she shakes her head.

"I meant, why did you cheat on me again?" She asks softly as she looks down at him.

"Because I thought she was you. Almost the exact same height, both were wearing silver dresses, but so stupidly I forgot that you hate it when rip your dress off and complain about it non-stop, you like to eat strawberries afterward, and that you have to sleep on the right side of the bed." She sees him walking up the steps slowly, one at a time and she can feel his gaze on her.

"I also remember that I was an imbecile for never making love to you. Or showing you off every chance I had, I was- I am imbecile. I always will be when it comes to things like this. But, I'm your imbecile. Not Blair's, Not Poppy's, just yours. Your just mine and your just perfect." Their nose and nose and she can't help but find that the situation is eerily familiar and she's hesitant to speak.

"If it had been you, it would have been a whole different ball game." 

He kisses her gently, a change of speed for them. It's always been rough and passionate for them. Wild and untamed but now he wants her to understand that isn't making love. He kisses down her neck and wraps his arms around her, letting her lean against him slightly. He slides down to his knees and pulls down her shorts until they pool around her legs. His fingers curls around her ankles, sliding up her legs, placing open mouthed kisses on them he reaches her center. He teasingly brushes over her most sensitive part before reaching her flat stomach. He stops her when she begins to lift her shirt up and shakes his head. He stands and slowly pulls it up, the soft curves of her waist tickled by the slow movement. He doesn't want her to have to lift a single finger this time. He kisses her stomach, traces and kisses until she's whimpering. He carries her to the bed and lays her down. HE removes everything but his boxer-briefs and lays down next to her, he spoons with her for a litle while. Moving her hair out of the way, he kisses all the way down her spine and back up again. He feels the rising of goosebumps against his lips and he smiles. He presses his lips against her shoulder before moving the straps out of the way, he becomes annoyed with piece of fabric covering her up and unhooks it. She turns over to face him and she's holding the bra to her chest.

"Their not big." She complains, he wants to laugh but he doesn't. This recent fascination with large breasts confuses him. Hers are perfectly shaped, lay perfectly, and are perfect for her body.

"I think they're just perfect." He laps at the hardened peaks, one at a time, slowly and tortuously. Natalie feels the dampness in her underwear and she needs him inside of her soon. He grows aware of her needs and slides her underwear down her legs before climbing up next to her, kissing her, kissing her neck. His fingers gently rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves down there, she's holding onto him and her legs are restless so he speeds up the movement. More pressure and a faster speed and she's coming undone beneath him. Gasping and writhing and 'Please, Chuck' and 'More, Chuck' can be heard from her.

When he slips inside of her, it feels so good. He's home and he's vocal about. "So warm, _jesusfuck,_ so tight." He moves slowly and her expression is one of pure pleasure and bliss and he's confident she's enjoying this. One of her legs wraps around his waist and it tightens the angle just so. The sheets are tangled around them bunched around their waists when he flips her. She rides him slowly but with urgency in her movements. He's balls deep inside of her and can't feel his self and her tighten when they get close. He sits up and kisses her hard, gripping the base of her neck and the small of her back before he begins to pound into her. It's hard but gentle at the same time and she comes quietly, gracefully and beautifully. His is noisy and out of control but he doesn't care because she she is his again.

She falls beside him, panting and stretching out against him. He rolls over and leans on his elbow, caressing every patch of skin that becomes available to him and stroking the contours of his partner's face during a quiet moment in bed. When she wakes up, he's in the shower and she decides to join him. They wash off together and spend the rest of that day in bed, giggling and kissing, they make love through out the weekend and it feels damn good because to experience the act of love, one must be in love.


	6. 6

On Chuck's eighteenth birthday, he celebrates it with Nathaniel, Natalie, Blair, Serena, and Carter. The three girls send the day kicking and splashing in the pool. Carter occasionally joining them but staying particularly close to Natalie. Chuck can see the the way Carter's hand rests on the small of Natalie's back and she does nothing to stop. She almost welcomes it! The sight turns Chuck stomach slightly at the thought of Carter taking advantage of sixteen year old Natalie. They've all paired off by the end of the night. Somewhere between cocktails, marshmallows, and volleyball, Carter has decided that the expanse of Serena's throat is much more fascinating than anything else and takes it upon himself to navigate every inch of it with his tongue. Blair cringes, Nate scowls, and Natalie simply walks back to the pool and sticks her dainty feet into the water.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He says as he walks over. He knows this routine because he's been through it before with Blair. Nate pays more attention to Serena, Blair's insecurites come to light and Chuck swats them away before any tears can be shed. It's when Natalie turns her head away and her shoulders shake slightly that he realizes he must have missed his cue because she's already crying.

"Shit..." He mouths to himself, shaking his head. Crying is something Chuck cannot handle but he his legs ache from swimming and he can't find a reason to push himself off the ground.

"Nat, don't cr- damn it, a moron like Carter Baizen isn't worth crying over." Chuck says and Natalie turns her head. Her eyes red rimmed, puffy and she hiccups slightly.

"What do you care, Chuck? You're just like him, you know." He can tell by the way her eyes roll that she wants to hurt him so someone else is hurting too but it doesn't work. Instead he chuckles.

"Why did you even bring him here?" He asks her and she shrugs as she wipes at her face.

"I dunno. He was nice and he said he liked swimming a few times before. I thought that he..."

"You thought he would be your first. Well, Little One. Guess you aren't so little anymore!" He states as he grips the edge of the pool.

"I did not. I just thought he liked me... he said I was good kisser, better than the other girls, bett-"

"Better than any girl or any person able to kiss, right?" When he finishes her sentence her cheeks flush and her stomach drops painfully because she realizes that she was played, all the while making sure she didn't get played!

"What kind of kiss was it?" Chuck asks, taking a sip of his drink as she shrugs once more.

"It was okay. His face was stubbly the first time, so it was kind of weird but in a good way." He shakes his head before turning her head and kissing her. He finds it hard to believe she's only ever kissed Carter. Her mouth tastes delightful and her faded cherry gloss is making him dizzy. Her eyes are dancing when he pulls away she's beginning to slide into the pool and he whispers into her ear.

"You're already falling for me." It's too cheesy for her not to laugh and too cheesy for Chuck to say and he helps her stand before speaking. "Follow my lead." He picks her up and places a glass a champagne glass in her hands before she fakes a drunken slumber and he corries her past his peers.

"Is she okay?"  
"I told you it was a bad year."  
"Her lips are bright red! Is she allergic?"

They all sputter out questions and Chuck answers them coolly with an 'I dunno' shrug before taking her over to the beach to sober up. They both needed to get away from that pool and so he takes her to the gazebo, his father had built for his mother so many years ago and lays her down there.

They don't speak of this kiss when he opens up the roof to let the sun in. They just lay in the sun and he admires how she just seems to soak up every ray of sun before he sees the water beginning to sizzle on her skin as it drips from her hair. "You're gonna burn." He says but she's nearly asleep when he tries to hand her the sunscreen. Instead he globs it into the palm of his hand begins to smooth it over her skin. She gasps as the cool liquid wakes her back up. She doesn't yell or move away because his hands feel kind of nice on her back, her legs, and her neck.

His eyes bulge when she begins to unties her bikini top and ten realizes why she has no tan lines but it doesn't help the bulge in his swim trunks. He rubs the lotion in a little more and keeps rubbing until his fingers just barely brush against the swell of her breast and she shivers. Noticeably. She turns over her by herself and hold her top against herself, they're kissing again and she's shifting beneath him slightly and lays down against the floor of the gazebo. He pulls away from her to close the roof. She's inhaling deeply when the darkness surrouns them and reaches out for her before his hands realizes it isn't her cheek that his thumb is stroking. He apologizes and she says 'okay'. Chuck had always kind of known that he would be Natalie's first. Even if she didn't. It was an unspoken kind of thing. She cries at first, not loudly, not like before. But, he knows the water against his cheek ins't from her wet hair or from his own. He quiets her before beginning to move, the darkness blinds her, taking away one sense and heightening all others. The first time is so gentle she gasps and scratches down his back when she experiences an orgasm. The blanket their laying on is now draped across them as he traces dirt words against her side and shechuckles before she speaks. He's frozen after he hears those two words, he's never heard only two hours after a deflowering.

"Fuck me."

It sounds so innocent and dirty that there wasn't a chance of him saying no from the start. He rolls over on her, the blanket slipping and sliding until it's just barely covering them but it doesn't matter because it's dark in here and out there. She isn't fully developed at fifteen but she's so gorgeuos already and he wants to scream at himself for thinking so. But, he doesn't. Instead, he kisses down her stomach. He goes down on her. It licks and slurps and suckles until she's so close it hurt. She slows down then. Each lick teasingly slow and his tongue gently swirls around her clit and she bucks until he thrusts into her. His hips slam against hers, spreading her legs a little more so he can tighten her a little more and when he does she's almost there. He pulls her flush against, her back red and bruised slightly from rolling and bumping and sliding against the hardwood floor but she's too busy being fucked too notice.  
It's almost too good and when he makes her cum it's heaven. She tightens around him and whimpers, her leg locks around, her face buried in his neck as he empties himself inside of her. It was good and it happens again an hour later. A day later. Then a week, and a year later, soon it's happening until one day he decides he doesn't like driving all the way over to her house for sex and tells her she's staying with him for a while. Besides, her current apartment is well.. shit. And he is the shit. They sleep in the same bed and she laughs when he gets serious out of no where and he smirks when she says she's not in the mood because that means she's had a hard day andthat is the perfect mood.

Natalie and Chuck.

Chuck and Natalie.

It started at a pool that he...


End file.
